Dans les cendres
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE FILM - La bataille a pris fin, Tus parcourt le champ de bataille inquiet et hagard. Les nouvelles donnaient par Bis lui glacer le sang. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas être trop tard...


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages que ce soit pour les jeux ou pour les films !**

**PRE FILM - La bataille a pris fin, Tus parcourt le champ de bataille inquiet et hagard. Les nouvelles donnaient par Bis lui glacer le sang. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas être trop tard...**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**DANS LES CENDRES**

De la fumée s'élevait encore du champ de bataille, de la fumée sombre et épaisse qui accompagnait les hommes du roi Sharaman qui parcouraient le lieu du combat pour ramasser leurs morts et achever les ennemis, traversant les nuages de cendres qui enveloppaient le camp ennemi en ruines. Au milieu de ces pratiques un peu barbare, Tus circulait aussi entre les morts et la destruction, d'un pas rapide et anxieux. Son regard balayait les environs, se moquant bien des hommes qui lui lançaient des coups d'œil étonnés. Le fils aîné du Roi errant sur le champ de bataille au lieu de fêter la victoire, l'image était étrange. Sauf que pour le moment, Tus n'avait nullement envie de fêter la victoire. Plus il parcourait le lieu du combat et plus il se sentait inquiet.

Soudain, parmi les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, il remarqua un corps étendu sur le côté, un corps qui lui tournait le dos et qui ne bougeait pas, inerte.

\- Non ! Hurla Tus trahissant dans son cri toute l'angoisse qu'il gardait en lui depuis de longues minutes.

Le fils du roi courut dans sa direction et se jeta à genoux. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de glisser ses bras sous le corps étendu là. Il le souleva avec précaution, tout en luttant contre sa peur, pour l'allonger avec précaution dans ses bras. Les mèches brunes du guerrier collaient à sa joue droite à cause du sang qui coulait de sa pommette entaillée. Tus frémit… Il n'y avait pas que du sang sur son visage. Une longue coupure suffisamment profonde pour l'inquiéter barrait son torse et une flèche brisée dépassait encore de son épaule gauche. Tus tenta de maîtriser les tremblements de ses doigts pendant qu'il les glissa dans le cou du jeune homme inconscient. Sentir les battements de son cœur, faibles, mais présents le soulagea et il le secoua doucement.

\- Dastan ? Allez petit frère, je suis là… Ouvre les yeux… Je t'ai retrouvé… Ouvre les yeux !

Sa voix tremblait un peu et on ressentait toute l'inquiétude réelle et sincère de l'aîné pour son jeune frère adoptif blessé.

\- Dastan ? Allez regarde-moi.

Comme pour répondre à l'angoisse de son aîné, un faible frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme qui entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Tus ?

Ce dernier se força à lui sourire, essayant de ne pas fixer sur le fait qu'il arrivait à peine à garder les yeux entrouverts et que sa respiration paraissait difficile. Il était si content d'entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Oui. Je suis là petit frère… Je t'ai retrouvé…

Dastan tenta d'esquisser un léger sourire qui se transforma en rictus de souffrance pendant que ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes pour tenter de faire entrer plus d'air dans son corps blessé. Tus ne dit rien, laissant juste son pouce effleurer avec douceur sa joue comme pour chercher à l'apaiser.

Un frémissement incontrôlé parcourut le corps du blessé, lui arrachant un léger gémissement avant qu'il ne murmure du bout des lèvres.

\- Qui a gagné ?

Tus lui sourit pour continuer à l'encourager.

\- Nous… Et grâce à toi…

\- Alors c'est bien, murmura le jeune perse en laissant ses yeux se refermer, perdant lentement connaissance dans les bras de son frère.

\- Non ! Hey ! Reste avec moi ! Dastan ! Tenta de le retenir Tus.

Mais le jeune guerrier était épuisé et son corps s'affaissa doucement dans ses bras. Tus frémit.

\- Courage petit frère… Tout va bien se passer.

Glissant ses bras sous lui, Tus se redressa pour le porter et l'emmener loin de ce charnier, là où il pourrait recevoir des soins.

OoooO

La porte de la tente en toile fut écarté pour lui et Tus entra en portant toujours Dastan dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la couche et allongea avec précaution le corps de son jeune frère toujours inconscient. Un frémissement le parcourut devant la pâleur de sa peau et les marques de douleur qui crispaient son visage. Tus se reprit et détacha le plastron de cuir qui enserrait sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, il nota la gravité plus alarmante qu'il ne l'aurait cru de la coupure qui lui barrait le torse, saignant toujours. La lame avait profondément entaillée sa chair et il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle soit plus profonde de beaucoup pour qu'elle ne soit fatale sur le coup.

Tus attrapa un linge à portée et le mit en boule pour compresser la plaie tout en criant d'une voix puissante et sans appel.

\- Il me faut les médecins ! Tout de suite !

Ce fut peut-être la force de sa voix, mais il sentit Dastan sursauter sous ses doigts et ses grands yeux bleus sombres s'ouvrirent partiellement, se posa nt sur lui. Tus plaqua son autre main sur son front tout en murmurant en voyant la panique dans son regard épuisé.

\- Chut… N'ai pas peur. Tout va bien. C'est moi… Je prends soin de toi… Tout va bien…

\- Tus…

\- Chut… Ne panique pas. Tout va bien petit frère… Je reste avec toi… Tout va bien.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je m'en doute… Nous allons prendre soin de toi.

\- Tu me fais mal, murmura doucement Dastan en luttant contre la torpeur qui l'entourait.

\- Excuse-moi, lui répondit son frère peu habitué à l'entendre se plaindre. Je ne peux pas te laisser perdre plus de sang.

Dastan hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait avant de fermer les yeux. Son corps était parcouru par des légers tremblements et Tus sentait ses muscles se nouer.

\- Reste avec moi, lui demanda-t-il en lui pressant la joue.

\- Je suis si fatigué, murmura Dastan en cambrant un peu.

\- Ça va aller… Aucune de tes blessures n'est mortelles… ça va aller… Je m'occupe de toi.

Dastan rouvrit les yeux et sa main se posa sur celle de son frère plaquée sur sa joue. Il lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le croyait avant de céder une nouvelle fois à ses douleurs et de perdre connaissance. Tus frémit. Il ne savait pas si c'était son frère ou lui qu'il voulait rassurer avec ses propos et l'angoisse lui broya l'estomac en le voyant ne plus parvenir à résister à ses souffrances. Son corps en état de choc tremblait doucement.

\- Allez je t'en prie, accroche-toi… Je t'aime petit frère…

Ce fut à ce moment que la tente s'ouvrit et que Garsiv entra en compagnie des médecins. Tus frémit et pria mentalement Ahura Mazda pour que tout se passe bien. Son frère se rapprocha à grandes enjambées, courant presque pour aller plus vite. De son côté, Tus redressa la tête en direction du médecin qui venait de se pencher sur son petit frère.

\- Sa plaie est profonde et il a une flèche dans l'épaule gauche.

Le médecin hocha la tête et Tus retira ses mains de sa plaie à sa poitrine. Il en posa une sur son front fiévreux, le caressant doucement du pouce pendant qu'il le regardait se cabrer de douleur.

Au même moment, Garsiv se jeta à genoux à ses côtés.

\- Dastan !

Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue en sang de son petit frère et il redressa la tête vers son aîné.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il a été prit à revers. Une partie de ses hommes s'est fait massacrer. Si Bis ne m'avait pas averti avant de faire soigner sa jambe…

Garsiv frémit et pressa un peu plus fort la joue de son cadet inerte.

\- Il a l'air d'avoir perdu tellement de sang. Il souffre.

\- La flèche dans son dos a du toucher l'os et la plaie est profonde.

\- Je suis là Dastan, murmura doucement Garsiv en se penchant un peu plus sur son petit frère.

Son front se posa sur celui de son cadet qui tremblait doucement et il lui murmura des encouragements que Tus n'entendit pas. Le plus âgé des fils observait les gestes du médecin et il venait de se rendre compte de la quantité de sang qui maculait ses mains pendant qu'il luttait contre sa perte de sang. Lui qui ne cessait de répéter que tout allait bien, pour la première fois, il se mit à douter et ses propres mains se mirent à trembler. Il agrippa celle de son frère et pressa ses doigts tout en demandant.

\- Comment ça se présente ?

\- Il perd beaucoup de sang.

\- Je le vois bien ! Faites quelque chose !

Le médecin sursauta et redressa la tête, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de contrarier son futur roi, alors il pressa plus fort la plaie, comprimant l'une des hémorragies du jeune homme blessé. Dastan, bien qu'inconscient se cabra sous la douleur et Garsiv posa sa main sur sa tête sans retirer son front plaqué contre le sien.

\- Chut… Je suis là petit frère.

Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, le médecin parvint enfin à arrêter les saignements. Avec l'aide de son assistant, il noua un solide bandage autour du ventre du jeune perse, toujours sous le regard inquiet de ses frères. Puis, Tus l'aida à tourner le corps de Dastan sur le côté, dégageant son épaule gauche dans laquelle était toujours profondément enfoncée la pointe de flèche brisée.

Sous la manipulation, Dastan gémit et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Tus lui pressa doucement le bras pendant que Garsiv, toujours à genoux sur le sol, glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour capter son regard.

\- Hey. Salut toi.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et les yeux fiévreux de son cadet le dévisagèrent.

\- Garsiv.

\- Oui… Nous sommes là Dastan.

\- J'ai mal… murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

Le cœur de son frère se serra. Lui aussi savait que leur cadet ne se plaignait jamais. Il savait encaisser et ces quelques mots prouvaient à quel point il souffrait.

\- Ça va passer.

\- Pas tout de suite, dit le médecin. Je dois retirer la pointe de flèches et elle est enfoncée profondément. Il faut m'aider à l'immobiliser, dit-il à Tus.

Ce dernier frémit. Tenir son frère, l'empêcher de bouger, quitte à lui faire mal pour ne pas qu'il aggrave son état, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Dastan lui paraissait déjà si faible, mais il savait que le médecin avant raison. Son regard croisa celui de Garsiv et les deux hommes se comprirent. Garsiv fit glisser sa main de la nuque à la joue de Dastan, captant son regard épuisé.

\- Hey regarde-moi ! Ne t'occupes pas du reste petit frère, regarde-moi. Je suis là.

Dastan hocha doucement la tête et tenta un faible sourire auquel son frère répondit par une pression un peu plus forte sur sa joue avant de murmurer.

\- C'est bien. Garde les yeux sur moi.

A leurs côtés, Tus posa les mains sur son bras et son dos pour l'immobiliser. Il le sentit frémir et prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage. Dastan tourna la tête vers lui et son ainé lui sourit.

\- Non, regarde Garsiv. Nous allons faire vite.

Le jeune perse frémit et braqua de nouveau son regard bleu sur son autre frère. Garsiv le prit doucement par la nuque, l'immobilisant un peu pour qu'il ne regarde que lui.

\- Ne regarde que moi, tu…

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car dans le même temps, le médecin avait attrapé des pinces avec lesquelles il venait de saisir la flèche brisée qui était toujours enfoncée dans l'épaule du jeune prince. Il venait de tirer d'un coup brusque arrachant un cri de douleur terrible au jeune prince qui se cabra de douleur. Toutefois, Tus parvint à l'immobiliser et Garsiv lui caressa doucement la joue, essuyant ses larmes de douleur incontrôlées. Son corps tremblait et sa respiration était haletante, mais il ne perdit pas connaissance.

Tus relâcha doucement la pression sur son bras et son dos et lutta contre une vague de nausée en voyant le sang maculer de rouge sombre les draps du lit. En la retirant, la pointe de la flèche avait déchiqueté ses chairs, aggravant sa blessure et Dastan tremblait. La douleur était à deux doigts de le terrasser. Tus glissa une main dans sa chevelure noire pendant que Garsiv caressait doucement sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- C'est fini petit frère. C'est fini.

Dastan hocha doucement la tête, incapable de parler à cause de la douleur. Le médecin s'activa de nouveau. Son jeune prince ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore plus de sang.

OoooO

La pression et l'agitation étaient redescendues d'un cran dans la tente. Les médecins étaient sortis pour préparer des potions. Les draps de la couche avaient été changé et Dastan reposait à demi-allongé sur le côté droit. Les yeux clos, sa fatigue et avait eu raison de lui tout autant que la douleur et il semblait dormir sous le regard bienveillant de Tus qui était toujours assis à ses côté, bien incapable de le laisser seul.

Ce dernier caressait doucement sa joue dont la plaie avait été nettoyée. La peau de son frère était encore blafarde et chaude. Sa fièvre avait baissé, mais elle était toujours là et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Même sans être mortelles, ses blessures pouvaient lui coûter la vie si elles s'infectaient. Cette simple idée lui était parfaitement insupportable. Tus frémit et se pencha doucement en avant pour déposer un baiser à la racine des cheveux de son frère.

\- Allez Dastan. Toi qui as sauvé la vie de dizaine de soldats en surprenant tout le monde, il ne faut pas faire ça. Il faut que tu survives toi aussi.

\- Faudra encore attendre avant de te débarrasser de moi, murmura doucement son jeune frère avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

\- Hey, lui répondit Tus en se redressant.

Sa main continua à caresser doucement la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- La douleur est supportable, répondit doucement le jeune homme en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Tus fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as soif ?

Dastan n'eut pas réellement besoin de lui répondre, car son aîné attrapa un gobelet et le porta à ses lèvres en redressant doucement sa tête.

\- Ne bois pas trop vite.

Son frère ne répondit pas, mais l'écouta et Tus lui sourit. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et remis en place l'une de ses mèches rebelles.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse dormir un peu.

\- Non, s'il te plait… reste, murmura Dastan dont les yeux se refermaient.

Tus sourit. Il tentait réellement de ne pas le montrer, mais il souffrait et cette demande de soutien le montrait bien.

\- D'accord attends.

Tus se redressa un peu avant de s'allonger doucement sur le bord de la couche de son frère. Avec précaution, il glissa son bras sous sa tête et l'attira contre lui. Il le sentit frissonner et s'inquiéta à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, merci, murmura le jeune homme en se blottissant doucement dans ses bras.

Tus sourit et glissa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, touché de le voir se blottir contre lui. Il fallait que les médecins finissement rapidement leurs potions contre la douleur, il en avait besoin. Cela se sentait dans son attitude et Tus ne supportait pas de le sentir souffrir de cette manière. Il avait besoin de repos.

\- Laisse-toi aller. Je reste là.

\- Merci, murmura son jeune frère en expirant un peu trop bruyamment.

Sa douleur se percevait dans chacun de ses gestes. Tus laissa ses doigts lui caresser la joue, l'apaisant comme il le pouvait.

Dastan était en train de fermer les yeux lorsque la tente s'ouvrit et que Garsiv entra en portant un plateau de victuailles. Fruits, pains, viandes, il avait prit un peu de tout au cas où son frère ait faim. Toutefois, en le voyant en train de se blottir dans les bras de Tus, il comprit que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Alors, il posa le plateau sur la table et se rapprocha de la couche, un peu inquiet.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il est épuisé. Je crois que la douleur l'empêche de se reposer, mais qu'il ne veut pas nous le dire.

Garsiv hocha la tête et fit le tour pour s'allonger à son tour sur le lit de l'autre côté de son jeune frère. Il se rapprocha doucement. Laissant sa tête se poser contre l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Dors petit frère. Nous prenons soin de toi.

Dastan émit un léger soupir de soulagement et hocha la tête. Il se sentait mal, dans la douleur, mais il n'était pas seul. Ses frères étaient là, avec lui, et sa douleur ne semblait plus aussi violente. Il laissa donc ses yeux se fermer, s'endormant sans même s'en rendre compte, entouré par ses aînés qui le tenaient dans leurs bras, comme pour lui transmettre à la fois leur encouragement et leur force.


End file.
